Wilson's Differential Diagnosis
by HouseAddict16
Summary: It's Wilson's turn to solve the puzzle, and the puzzle is House. update 217 this could be the end of it... House's illnesses are resolved.
1. Chapter 1

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 1**

As if his cold wasn't enough. He sat down on the couch, put his throbbing right leg up on the coffee table and began to take inventory of his injuries. Besides his usual leg pain there was additional leg pain, his back hurt, his right arm hurt as well as his ribs on the right side. Basically his right side hurt like hell. All that was added to his cold symptoms of cough, runny nose and headache. He hoped that everyone would leave him alone tonight; he had a case in progress and really didn't want to be woken up. He slowly made his way to the bedroom, changed his clothes and popped some Vicodin, his miracle, wonder drug of choice. With that he settled in for a much needed night's sleep.

Good morning sunshine. The alarm sounds and the last thing on his mind was to get up and start a new day. Turning off the alarm he rolled onto his back and stretched his sleepy muscles. Big mistake. All the muscles that were injured strongly protested the movement after being relaxed all night. He just lay there as he overcame the pain and the shock. Feeling recovered he proceeded to get ready for his day. He took his time of course, not caring what time he got to work. He is a cripple, accommodations must be made.

His pace was much slower this morning and Wilson picked up on it right away. Unfortunately all the pain House had between the previous night and his cold was hard to hide from Wilson.

"Slow and steady wins the race today huh?"

"Why don't you go and take a nap or something."

"You look like you're the one who needs the nap."

"I do, but there are sick people to treat."

"Why don't you just take the rest of the day off, rest up?"

"I'll be fine, catch you later."

Wilson shook his head as he watched House limp away coughing. Sometimes House just never learns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 2**

Arriving in his office he discovered that his team was nowhere to be found. He took this time to check some e-mail, check on his case and take a nap. He was sleeping pleasantly when Wilson came in, talking louder than House wanted.

"Why are you talking so damn loud?"

"I'm talking abnormally loud?"

"My head hurts, everything is abnormally loud. Why did you wake me?"

"You're case has been discharged, I was wondering what you were doing."

"I was sleeping."

"Well Cuddy wants to see you if you're not busy."

"Well I'm busy sleeping."

Just then House went into a coughing fit and clutched his right ribs with his right arm. His ribs still hurt from the previous night. Of course Wilson noticed and questioned it.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll go talk to Cuddy now."

"Avoidance is not bliss House, I'm not going away. Something is defiantly wrong with you. Pneumonia?"

"Nope, just a cold. See ya."

House left and Wilson wasn't amused. He knew something was up with House, more than a cold at least. The way he protected his ribs made him suspicious. He would find out what's going on.

He had only been in her office about three seconds before she jumped in with the quips.

"Good morning sleepy head, ready to do some work and actually earn your pay today?"

"No."

"Well you sound like hell."

"Feel like it too. It's three o'clock can I go home now?"

"If you do a half hour of clinic work, then you can go home."

"But I'll get them sick too."

"Well it could be good for business. Now go."

"Did you just say that?"

She threw him a horrible look.

"Fine I'm going."

Cuddy didn't believe that he would actually go to the clinic so she checked on him later. She was very surprised to find him with a patient. So surprised that she let him go home at 3:30 instead of making him stay later, which is what she originally planned on doing. She figured that he was probably sicker than he said if he was actually working in the clinic. She confirmed his illness with Wilson before letting House go home. He didn't put up a fight when she told him to go, he just gathered his things and left. Now both Cuddy and Wilson were suspicious of his strange behavior and his "cold". Something would be done, House didn't know that yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 3**

Home at last. He was achy, sore and in pain. Between his leg, ribs and head he had had enough of pain. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, now he was freezing, probably had a fever coming. The Vicodin didn't help much so he got comfortably situated on the couch and tried to ride it out. He put a pillow under his ribs and curled up under a blanket so he could grasp his painful leg. Once he was comfortable or at least half comfortable he tried to watch some TV and ended up dosing off periodically. The pain would wake him up again, but the cycle continued. Comfort, TV distraction, sleep, rude awakening by pain.

Once he had fallen into a rhythm of his uncomfortable cycle he heard a familiar knock at the door. "Shit" he thought to himself, "Wilson." Just when he was out of a little pain Wilson had to interfere.

"Wilson let yourself in, I just got comfortable."

He came in and was surprised by what he saw. House was never curled up on the couch in pain, not even when his leg was excruciating.

"House what's going on with you?"

"Cold, I told you that."

"Yeah and the pillow under your ribs translates to nothing."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Show me. Sit up without wincing in pain or holding your ribs."

He tried to hide it, but Wilson saw through it. He sat himself next to House on the couch and grabbed his wrist. He didn't pull away as Wilson checked his pulse, just rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Your pulse is low, where's a stethoscope?"

"Closet doorknob."

He went and got it, came back and began listening to House's heart.

"Lean forward for me I need to hear your lungs to check for pneumonia."

He leaned forward and grunted in pain when Wilson listened to his right side.

"You sound a little congested, wheezy almost. That hurt when I listened?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"My ribs."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Lift up your shirt."

"Why Jimmy, not until our first date."

"No jokes House, just do it."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're hiding something."

"What if I am?"

"Well you need help. You're obviously in pain and I can't help until I know what's wrong. Now do it before I hurt you, or worse tell Cuddy."

He reluctantly lifted his shirt to expose his ribs to his friend. The sight was what Wilson had feared.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"What?"

He looked himself and couldn't believe what he saw. All his ribs on his right side were dark purple that explained why they hurt so badly.

"Does your leg look like that too? What did you do, fall down some stairs?"

"Yes I did and I haven't checked my leg yet."

Slowly he stood and dropped his pants to examine his thigh. There was some bruising there as well, but not as bad as his ribs. He sat down again. He head hurt still and he felt a little dizzy as well as chilled. He put his blanket back on.

"How does your leg feel? How do you feel?"

"We feel like shit."

Wilson got up and walked away. House lay back down; he was tired, cold and in pain. Wilson returned with a thermometer and House did as he was told. He didn't have the energy to argue or fight now.

"Of course you have a fever. The cold could be turning into pneumonia but I can't confirm it yet. You obviously bruised your ribs, but I don't think they're broken. You probably bruised the bone in your thigh, explains your increased pain. I'll keep an eye on you but you'll probably live."

"Nice differential now shut up so I can sleep."

* * *

I was thinking of ending it here, but if you want more let me know your ideas and I can try to add on. Thanks for all your reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's my attempt to continue this fic. Let me know what you like, don't like and anything in between. Thanks so much for your reviews, if it wasn't for you then this fic wouldn't be continued. Thanks for your encouragement and dedicated reading. I hope you like the newest edition and please review. I enjoyed your comments, the only help with the process.

* * *

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 4**

Wilson stayed and did paper work while House slept. He figured this way he could get some work done and keep an eye on House. He made himself comfortable in a neighboring leather chair and rested his now shoeless feet on the coffee table. Hoping that he wouldn't get too comfortable and fall asleep, he began to tackle his stack of work. House needed to be monitored even though he didn't like admitting that he needed help. His ribs could be broken, with the swelling it was hard to tell at this point. His leg also needed to be watched, with the lack of muscle in that area his bone was vulnerable and Wilson didn't want to see it get worse and have House in any more pain than he was already in.

He would stir occasionally. Shift his weight, cough stretch his legs out, but he stayed asleep for the most part, which was good because he really needed it. The couch was never the best place for him to catch up on sleep but at this point where ever he was comfortable was fine with Wilson, he would deal with the pain that it brought later. He had been out for a good four hours by the time dinner rolled around. Wilson had worked in a nap himself; sleeping lightly in case House needed him. He decided that he would try to wake House for dinner, he needed something to eat. How else would he be able to fight this cold? House never took being woken up well, so Wilson treaded lightly.

"House?" He spoke in a soft voice, gently placing a hand on House's shoulder. No response came, he figured that he didn't speak loud enough and tried again.

"House." This time he placed the back of his hand on House's forehead to check his temperature. He seemed warmer than before, but House didn't seem to act colder, he didn't ask for another blanket or anything.

"House, I need to recheck your vitals. You don't have to open your eyes, just take the thermometer for me."

When he didn't respond this time Wilson grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little. He still didn't respond. Checking his carotid pulse he found it to be thready, a sign of bleeding somewhere. House remained un-responsive and only responded to painful stimuli. Wilson checked this by both pushing his knuckles into House's sternum and taking a pen to his fingernail bed. He knew he had to do something, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and the stethoscope off the coffee table and while listening made a call. He called Cuddy to warn her that they were coming in and needed a private trauma room and listed several doctors whom he wanted there personally, he didn't want this getting out until it had to. Next he called for an ambulance for a direct ride to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He continued to monitor his friend while he waited nervously. At intervals he tried to wake him with no luck. No wonder he didn't get up and slept so long, he was only half conscious. Now Wilson felt guilty and responsible for his friend's condition.

"If only I had tried to wake him earlier. I should have taken vitals more frequently." He talked to himself mainly, half in his head, half out loud. He knew that now was not the time to feel guilty but he couldn't help it. His friend was drastically ill now and it could have been partially his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 5**

Once the ambulance came and put him a gurney it was much easier for Wilson to assess House's condition. He had decided not to move him until the medics arrived, he was only one person after all and House was bigger than him. He didn't want to hurt him by trying to move him just to assess. He just kept him alive until they arrived. As soon as House was on his back Wilson jumped right in with figuring out why his friend was ill. He listened to both sides of his chest and found decreased sounds on the right, he didn't know if it was air or blood that was causing the lung to function poorly, but he had an idea that it had something to do with those bruised ribs. They gave House oxygen and loaded him into the back of the truck with Wilson joining them for the ride.

Wilson hated ambulance rides, they were loud and bumpy. He didn't see how proper care could be given to the most fragile patients in this rowdy ride from the scene to the hospital. Wilson did the only thing he could think of while on the way to PPTH, he tried to get House to open his eyes and talk to him. He needed to know that his friend was ok, and would survive. First he started by calling his name, "House, House wake up." He of course placed a hand on House's hand so he knew that someone was actually there instead of just in his head somewhere. He responded to Wilson's hand by moving his a little, it just took too much work though and he couldn't grab anything like he wanted to.

They pulled up to the emergency room and Cuddy was waiting for them at the door. Wilson briefed her as they trailed the gurney to the private room Cuddy had prepared.

"Wilson what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I have an idea though. He claims he has a cold, but there was trauma to his ribs and possible trauma to his thigh. He was sleeping and I was watching but he didn't wake up when I tried to rouse him so I called. I think he had a hemothorax caused by a broken rib."

"He broke his ribs?"

"You should see the bruises, come on let's go work on him."

When Wilson walked into the room there were several people milling around trying to work on House. Trying is the key word here; since House had woken up and was doing his best to fight them off in his weaken state.

"NO, I don't want you to do anything, I'm fine."

Wilson intervened and knew that his friend needed help.

"House you do to need help, you have blood around your right lung caused by your now broken ribs. That's why you can't breathe. Let me fix it and then we can talk about treatment."

"Make it fast Jimbo. You know I don't like being here."

Wilson sent several people out of the room, he only needed mild help. Cuddy stayed, even though House didn't want her to. She put in an IV in his left hand and then stayed there, holding the hand. She didn't care what he thought, she was there for him and he needed to know it. Wilson did his thing and put in a chest tube so House could breathe again.

Wilson stayed with House and Cuddy went back to work but would check on them later. Wilson used this time to talk to House about how he managed to break his ribs and collapse a lung.

"House, how did this happen? How did you bruise your ribs enough to break them?"

"I already told you that."

"The stairs, yeah I know but how did it happen?"

"It's stupid really."

"Nothing's stupid, just tell me."

"Well I had gone for a walk, me a walk. I know it's a bit snowy out still but I needed to clear my head. So I was around the federal buildings and the ramp was covered with ice. I knew I couldn't make it so I decided to take the stairs, I thought I could handle them. Guess I couldn't, I took a stumble and ended up falling halfway down the flight. I took a minute to recover, considering my leg and ribs hurt like a bitch. Then I came home and was sore, but thought nothing of it."

They paused, mulling over the information. House continued.

"Good thing you stayed, or else I would be dead."

"House it's my fault. I should had been checking your vitals more often instead of just leaving you alone. If I had we could have fixed this sooner and you wouldn't be here."

"James, don't you dare think you did this. I fell, I was the dumb ass who refused help, and I said it was just a cold. You saved my life, and you know it. Don't you for one minute think that you caused this."

Wilson sat in awe that House got so defensive about this, yet he was right. Wilson could have done nothing to avoid this situation except pester House into some x-rays to confirm a break.

"I knew what you had you know."

"Huh?"

"I knew it was a hemothorax because of your thready pulse and diminished breath sounds. Hell, I even put in the chest tube."

"You and your self differential. You spend too much time with me you know. My diagnostic skills are rubbing off."

"Guess they are, lucky for you. How's your leg doing?"

"It's alright, some pain but I'm good for now."

"Good. Try to get some sleep, I'll be back in a half hour, I have some patients to see."

"See ya later."

* * *

I personally think that this chapter is a little weak, let me know what you think. I'll try to make the next one much better, and under no circumstances with House die...so keep on reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for your updates and frequent reading, it just helps fuel this fiction.

* * *

**

**Wilson's Differential Diagnosis**

**Part 6**

House got a good amount of sleep while Wilson was gone. He needed his rest after the very eventful afternoon he had. It was pretty late in the day, considering that House left the clinic at around 3:30. Wilson was still doing paperwork and wasn't there to greet House as he woke. As soon as he was up he wanted only one thing, Wilson. He knew he needed him and now. Pushing the call button he tried to hide his pain as he got a nurse in his room. He had been moved to a private room on a floor, to conceal his identity until he was ready to tell people he was here, as a patient. The nurse half hurriedly walked in.

"What can I get for you Dr. House?"

Seeing his mixed expression she wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Page Dr. Wilson to my room now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing to concern you. I need Wilson, now."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, just not from you. GO PAGE WILSON NOW!"

He was getting very frustrated with this nurse, his pain was mounting and she wouldn't do what he told her. She finally left and paged Wilson, and he was in House's room quick as a flash. It took longer to get her to page him than it did for him to arrive. His face was a worried one; she must have paged something that would make him rush down.

"House I'm here, what is it?"

House was clutching his leg in pain, obviously needing something.

"Spasm, big one. Never had one like this."

"Why did you call me? A nurse can administer drugs to help you."

"Didn't want her help, I trust you."

"Ok."

Wilson approached House's bed. Having never handled a leg spasm he wasn't sure how House would react. He decided that he would try to massage the spasm out and then get some x-rays and an MRI to make sure everything was the same as it was before the fall.

"House, I know it hurts but lay on your back. I'll put a pillow under your knee and massage the spasm out."

All that came from House was a groan.

"You said you trust me so trust me on this. I will make the spasm go away."

House still didn't move, eyes closed tight and his hands holding the death grip on this thigh. Wilson knew he had to be serious or House would be in pain for a long time.

"House. Look at me, open your eyes and look at me."

He did as he was told; he could hear the serious in Wilson's voice. It was bright blue eyes locked into deep brown ones, as Wilson took his friends pain into his own hands.

"Lie back and let me fix this. Trust me."

House nodded and did as Wilson said.

"Don't hurt me."

"I won't."

They both tried to prepare themselves before Wilson placed his hands on House's thigh. He was still in a hospital gown so he didn't have pants to worry about. After putting a pillow under his knee Wilson went to work. Gently and carefully he found the problematic muscle and became to manipulate it to relieve the pain it was causing his friend. He kept an eye on House's facial expressions to see if what he was doing was really working. At first his eyes were closed tight, fists clenched. After several minutes he loosened up and his face began to relax. Soon his breathing was regular and he was out of horrible pain.

"How's that?" Wilson spoke quietly not wanting to disrupt the state of relaxation House was in.

"Better."

"I'm glad you called me you know."

"I'm glad you came."

He smiled, "You may be a pain in my ass, but I'm here for ya."

"I know and I'm grateful that you deal with my being an ass."

"It's what makes you you, don't change."

"Oh I won't."

"You know what you need now?"

"Are you being doctor now, not friend?"

"Yes, an x-ray and MRI. Gotta make sure that you didn't break anything. I need to make sure that your leg is the same as it was before the fall."

"Got ya. You coming with me?"

"Sure. Let me make the calls and then we can go together."

House smiled and Wilson smiled back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The x-ray and MRI showed no new problems, which was good for both men. The chest tube could come out the next morning and providing that his breathing didn't deteriorate he could go home that night. Wilson came back to the room with House and they talked for a while before House grew tired and fell asleep.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're like the brother I never had."

"And you're like the brother I already have."

"How so?"

"He was a pain in the ass too."

"Aw you don't mean that."

"You're like a brother too House. I'm always here for ya you know."

"Yeah and I'm here for you, even though I'm screwed up and I need more help than you do most times."

"Not true, your couch helps me a lot more than you know."

"Don't let this get out, people will wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If we are, you know, 'together'."

"Let them think what they want."

* * *

This might be the end, I think I'm losing my muse. Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
